Decorative elements such as ribbons and bows are commonly affixed to packages, gifts, and the like. Often times, these decorative elements serve as a reminder of a particular holiday, event, or simply serve as a personal expression of one's thoughtfulness. Indeed, a carefully packaged, decorative gift wrapping is increasingly recognized as a desirable component of any personal, family, or holiday celebration. As such, the degree of perceived originality or creativity in the design of such packaging ornaments is a key component of the commercial appeal of these items to the buying public.
In response to consumer demand for increased selection and originality in ribbon designs, manufacturers have introduced hand-made ribbon arrangements. These arrangements are multicolored ribbons of varying width, thickness, patterns, and colors which are hand wound, packaged, and sold individually. The ribbon arrangement is processed by hand to impart a curl to the material, resulting in a pleasing combination of grouped sections of multicolored helically coiled ribbons. Typically, the curl in a flat ribbon is created by running the length of the ribbon materials across a sharp edge.
The hand-made ribbons are packaged by attaching the ribbon arrangement to a cardboard placard for positioning on a retail display. Upon purchase, the ribbon is detached from the packaging and affixed to a gift box by way of an adhesive included on the underside of the ribbon arrangement or placard, typically double face tape.
Yet, while aesthetically appealing, hand made ribbons are cost prohibitive for many consumers. Consumers have grown accustomed to machine produced ribbons which are less expensive due to the lack of manual labor required for their creation. Heretofore, attempts at automating the curling process have been frustrated by the varying materials, widths, and thicknesses commonly encountered in the most desirable hand-made ribbons.
Therefore, currently a method and associated apparatus is desired in which decorative ribbons of varying thickness, width, and material can be produced, curled, grouped, and packaged for sale automatically and cost effectively.